


Time Again

by WrongFandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, I'm dead, Immortality, No Beta, no dragons were harmed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Immortality is a concept that has been chased time and time again. The question of if one can become immortal may never be answered. But then again there may be immortals among us and we would never know.
Relationships: Dragon & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Time Again

Immortality is a concept that has been chased time and time again. The question of if one can become immortal may never be answered. But then again there may be immortals among us and we would never know.

The painting was beautiful.

It depicted the knight Sir Ambrose Bladewell of an unknown place (It was actually Dame Ambrose Bishop of The Lost Kingdom (her parents had so hoped for a boy and didn’t get one, they settled for giving her the name they had chosen though it may not be female) with his shield raised high above his head and his sword glinted silver in the light prepared to fight the dragon (Ambrose had come to see if the stories of a princess locked in an ivory tower were true, she hadn’t actually fought the dragon).

The dragon was green with yellow eyes and red fire (his name was Edward but the coloring of the painting was correct) standing taller than the tower its tail was wrapped around. Its wings spread in a defensive position (Edward would forever maintain that he had been scared and should be given a break over the fact he attacked Ambrose) ready to destroy the tower (he hadn’t been, the tower held his best friend and he would always protect her).

Then there was Princess Phillipa Culpepper who was trapped in the tower (her name was actually Constance Clerk, she wasn’t royalty and she had gone into the tower to read peacefully and be with her best friend without scrutiny) peeking out of the window (she had looked out of the window because the commotion outside piqued her interested). She appeared to be calling for help. She was dressed in a royal blue dress that had gold baroque designs on the petticoat and white fur on the sleeves and collar (Constance had actually been wearing a white shirt, a red doublet, black breeches, and a pair of dark green boots made from scales that Edward had shedded; much more practical if you asked her).

The tower was ivory (yes it had actually been ivory) and stood crooked from the way the dragon’s tail had curled around it to start crushing it.

Altogether it was a beautiful painting based on the myth of Princess Phillipa Culpepper’s Ivory Tower (was it a myth if the people in the painting had lived at one point and the only witness was a man named George?). Art patrons were in awe of the painting that was being shown. Some whispered in question of the artist. After all, they didn’t show up (if we looked in the back corner of the room two people reunited once more. A woman with short-cropped black hair wearing a dark blue jacket and black trousers, a glint of amusement in her warm brown eyes, and another woman with deep red hair up in an elaborate bun and violet eyes wearing a scarlet dress with black detailing, a dark green lizard settled upon the back of her neck).

“Do you think they’ll ever know the truth about the story?” asked the woman in scarlet petting the lizard.

“Maybe one day,” the other woman replied, “But not today.”


End file.
